1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphic award exhibitor and more specifically to a member for an award trophy, for containing and displaying a graphic award as part of the trophy.
2. Prior Art
Trophies have been provided previously that have metal or plastic plates secured to a visible location of the trophy; the plate carries an engraved message which usually explains the circumstances of the award and the relative position of the award. As is well known, this engraving is very expensive; requires a considerable time to apply and therefore requires trophies be ordered a substantial time period in advance of actual need. Typically, trophies of this type are awarded in different relative sizes indicating a position of award; for example the largest trophy goes to fist place and the smallest to the last place receiving awards. As a consequence of this previous practice, a considerable, expensive inventory of components is required to be kept on hand, or else different sized components must be individually made to order.
Another example of the prior art is a simple picture frame, which is well known to be inexpensive, but is also relatively undersirable by most award recipients as compared to a trophy.
There is a great segment of trophy market for an extremely economical trophy, a specific example of which is the child participant or competitor who is too old or wise to be appeased or inspired by a ribbon but does not yet expect or demand an expensive custom engraved trophy. The prior art does not really fulfill this need.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a component for economical construction of an award trophy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an economical trophy component for displaying a graphic award.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an economical structure for individualizing a trophy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a standard trophy which is customizable to a specific use very economically.